A vacuum cleaner train of this type is known, particularly by document FR A 2 074 564. According to the teaching of this document, the suction devices are equipped with supple deflectors, sectioned in the form of a convergent-divergent duct; this particular embodiment aims at improving the pick-up of the dust and debris by the suction devices, avoiding a sudden dispersion of this dust and debris under the action of the blowing pipe, out of the zone of suction and blowing action.
However, the improvement contributed in this document FR A 2 074 564 does not totally optimalize the cleaning of the tracks, in particular when there are pits located longitudinally between the rails, when there are projecting platforms, i.e. when the end of the platform is an extension in overhang arriving near the track, and, finally, when the vacuum cleaner train is intended to clean small and medium networks and is therefore a train of reduced dimensions.
It is an object of the present invention to propose an improved vacuum cleaner train which overcomes the drawbacks set forth hereinabove in that it allows an optimal cleaning of all the configurations of the tracks and it may suit small and medium networks.